


Haikyuu! One Shot Collection

by crovra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, Lemons, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader Insert, Smut, screaming author noises, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crovra/pseuds/crovra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ includes character x character and character x reader }<br/>{ AUs possibly used }<br/>{ Requests open }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight { Hinata/Kenma }

AU - Teams have animal features related to their mascot.

It was night when Hinata had first learnt to fly.

Kageyama, the darker boy with wings which were large and coated in scars, had lifted him up and he had seen the stars and the night below him.  
He'd never been able to fly so easily before, and he fell in love with the feeling of the wind ruffling the feathers of his small wings, still shedding their chick fluff.  
Kenma never wanted to fly. He was graceful on the ground, alert and quiet. A young cat, but a mature one. It was only when he met Hinata that he realised the feeling of freedom he had running below the crow boy at night.  
Kuroo saw it, everyone saw it. Kenma had found a way to fly while on the ground, when he was with Shouyo. The cat boy had befriended the crow, and then they fell in love.  
It was an odd and awkward love to others- a cat and a crow weren't a destined pair. The cat was a hunter of birds, a killer. But Kenma had never been one to put that much energy into anything which made him a cat- he barely even groomed. Normally, he cared about what the others would think, but love is blind.  
Hinata found peace with Kenma. He flew around without stopping most days, bouncing around the cat boy, but he found that days spent with his mate as the taller boy groomed his feathers made him feel even more alive than flight. 

The cat learns to fly just as the crow learns to walk among the cats.


	2. Calm { Yachi/Yamaguchi }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { My heart beats for you }

Yaku was afraid.  
Well, afraid was an understatement.  
She was terrified.  
Terrified of the gentle boy standing before her, the pinch server.  
When he leant in to kiss her, her fear only magnified.  
But his lips, his gentle hands around her waist, his reassuring warmth, calmed her. It was okay. He would protect her, he would support her. Everything was going to be okay.   
On warm days, when they lay together in the park, she sang quietly and he called her his little songbird and she called him his knight in shining armour.  
His mother grew to call her a daughter, convinced they would marry.  
In games Yaku would stand in the bleachers, cheering for her quiet boyfriend, and in her excitement she would kiss him after every game Karasuno won.  
He was quiet and he wasn't too brave, but he was everything that Yaku needed and he loved her just as much as she loved him.  
In their second year, Yamaguchi found her in the hallways with short breaths and tears running down her cheeks. She was having a panic attack, and he didn't know how long she had been there for, but he held her and murmured to her on the uncomfortable concrete until she steadied and their hearts beat as one once again.  
Daichi walked her down the aisle, after arguing with Sugawara about it for possibly thirteen years. Sugawara danced with her during the father daughter dance.  
God, Tsukishima thought they were both complete nerds, but at their reception he stood as best man and his speech was possibly the most emotional thing Yachu had ever heard come out of the blond's mouth.  
When she hugged him afterwards, white dress trailing on the ground behind her, He returned the embrace with only a quiet 'tch'.   
Kiyoko was Yachi's maid of honour, and though she didn't say much in her speech, she had most of the guests crying their eyes out.  
Tanaka and Nishinoya danced with her until she couldn't feel her feet before her shy husband finally asked her for the final dance.  
Three years later they had one chid, an energetic two year old girl who's first word was 'Tsukki' and who would grow up to be a libero in Karasuno's girl team for all three years of her schooling, much to 'Uncle Nishinoya''s pleasure.  
Yachi didn't have to be afraid anymore. Her husband was by her side.  
Well, she was still terrified of Kuroo, but you can't have everything in life.


	3. Protective { Tanaka/Reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { God, I feel so alone when you're not around }

I live a Tanaka appreciation life  
This is the longest one I've written because I'm highkey in love with Tanaka 

Tanaka/Reader  
Tanaka spent most days pining over you- the person he considered to be the most attractive in Japan, and possibly the world, who sat in front of him in class.  
So when he found out Kageyama had a crush on the second year, he nearly passed out in jealousy and rage.  
He was convinced he'd never have a chance- Kageyama was so much better than him. Of course you'd choose the dark haired setter. His manager never even payed attention to him, why would you?  
When you confessed your feelings for him after practice that day, he literally couldn't wait and kissed you on the spot, in front of the entire team, then yelled in Kageyama's face.  
"HA! I got her first!"  
He danced for three minutes before you dragged him away, blushing profusely.  
He treats you like you're some sort of goddess. You live on other sides of the school, but every morning you come out the door to a beaming bald boy holding some kind of flower he stole from one of your neighbours (you'd gotten several complaints).  
Three months into your relationship, a boy flirted with you while Tanaka was getting your food, much to your discomfort.  
He came back and punched the first year in the face.  
Tanaka was suspended for a month, much to his sister's amusement ("My bro is growing up!") and he insisted that Nishinoya trail you everywhere in case anyone tried to steal his girl again.  
You found it endearing, but a girl has her limits, and you ended up hiding in the female toilets during lunchtime to get away from Nishinoya who made faces at any boys who came near you, including your older male teachers and coach Ukai.  
Tanaka still walked you to and from school every day, and your weekends were spent with Tanaka helping him with volleyball practice by setting for him.  
He was protective as all hell, but he was loyal and you knew he loved you just as much as you loved him. He never let you forget it.  
When you answered your door in the morning with any trace of tears on your face, Tanaka would nearly pass out in worry and hold you for a long time, carrying you bridal style to school and hushing you every time you tried to speak, assuring you that you were beautiful and amazing and everything anyone could ever want. It got tedious in Spring when your hayfever acted up, but it was nice to see how much he cared for you (not to mention it was pretty hot how strong he was- you'd told him that once and he'd boasted to his friends for days).  
As energetic and fast paced as he was, he never pushed you into anything, and many nights alone were just spent cuddling on the couch watching whatever movies you wanted to watch, even as he complained about them being sappy. He'd kiss the back of your neck gently, and you'd both fall asleep eventually. It was peaceful, and you were loved.  
But there were still the occasions where you were forced to wear a scarf to school to hide the hickeys Tanaka had left on your neck in passion, wanting to show all the boys trying to steal you that you were his. You'd convinced him to leave less hickeys on your thighs by promising to wear thigh highs and call him 'senpai' in bed, but he'd refused to leave your neck alone- not that you minded. He was possessive, and he knew your male friends were fine and let you hang out with them, but he made sure they knew their boundaries.  
In games you stood and cheered for him, and he would insist you were his lucky charm. After each particularly good point, he'd try to take his shirt off AND run to kiss you, but his teammates were accustomed to all holding him back at that point. It usually took about four of them, but Daichi was pretty good on his own when he used his father voice, threatening to ban you from watching.  
Tanaka assured you how much he loved you every day, but he wasn't the only one so in love with their partner.  
You loved him more than you'd ever loved anyone before. In your eyes, he was perfect, and when a player from another team insulted him for his hair you were just as protective of him as he is of you.  
He was yours, and you were his, and it was romantic as fuck.


End file.
